Please, Stay
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian has his limits, just like anyone else. And Emma is about to figure that out.


_A/N: I've been getting a lot of prompts lately! And, sadly, they're kind of angsty. Oops._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And, for your listening pleasure, I suggest 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute, or possibly 'Can't Stop' by OneRepublic!_

* * *

><p>Emma watched him walk right out into the heavy snow, not even bothering to cover his head with his coat or hand.<p>

It didn't feel right.

"Mom? What just happened?" Henry asked, appearing at her side.

"I just messed something up that I shouldn't have." She spoke with a sigh, ruffling Henry's hair, "I'll fix it in the morning."

"Why don't you text him?"

"I don't think he'll answer. I really messed up this time, kid."

"Mom, you know he wants-"

"I know, okay?" Emma snapped, causing Henry to reel a little, "Henry, wait, I didn't mean to-"

"I'll see you in the morning. Night, Mom." Henry spoke quickly, hurrying off into his room.

_Great. I've managed to piss off both of the men in my life in less than five minutes,_ she thought to herself, slamming the door and leaning her head and back against it.

* * *

><p>In the morning (after texting Killian a few times), she and Henry went to Granny's for breakfast. Emma had apologized to Henry, who claimed he knew she just needed her space. As usual, Henry was ten steps ahead of her, claiming that he knew she'd apologize anyways.<p>

He was so in-tune with her-as was Killian.

And of course, _he_ was already at Granny's when Henry and Emma walked in. Henry sat at the counter with Leroy and David, talking about god knows what.

Emma made a bold decision and strolled to the booth Killian was sitting in. She sat across from him, eyeing the mug of coffee and small plate of half-eaten toast and eggs.

What broke her was when Killian didn't look at her.

"Killian-"

As if on cue, Ruby came over to their booth with her wide smile.

"Hey, Emma!" She smiled, "The usual I'm assuming?"

"Ruby, we're actually-"

"Thanks for breakfast, Ruby. It was delicious." Killian spoke with what Emma knew as a superficial smile. He rose up out of the booth and slipped past Ruby, waving a quick goodbye to David before walking right out into the frigid morning.

"Uh-oh." Ruby spoke with a frown, "What happened?"

Emma buried her hands in her face before shaking her head and looking to Ruby.

"We had a bit of a fight last night."

"A fight?"

"Yeah." Emma sighed, "I don't really want to go into details."

Ruby patted her shoulder before offering a comforting smile.

"I'll go grab your cocoa." Ruby spoke softly, sauntering off as Emma sat quietly at the booth.

She only sat for a few moments before Henry appeared before her. She glanced up from her crossed arms with a half-hearted smile.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, kid." Emma replied, then narrowed her eyes, "Did David send you over here?"

"No-"

"Henry."

"...Yes."

"Go tell him I'm fine, alright? He doesn't need to go attack Killian." Emma sighed.

"Are you meeting with Elsa later?"

"Yeah, we're going to practice more... That Snow Queen doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Emma grumbled, thanking Ruby quietly as she handed Emma her cocoa.

"Well, maybe you'll listen to her." Henry spoke with a smile, "I'll see you later, Mom."

"Hey, wait, what?" Emma asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Gramps is taking me to the forest, so we can practice sword fighting!"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mom." Henry smiled before hurrying of with David and Leroy.

Jesus, she had to find Killian.

* * *

><p>Emma searched all around the town, unable to find Killian before she was supposed to meet with Elsa.<p>

She cursed under her breath as she stepped into the small cavern just outside of Storybrooke they'd been practicing in.

Elsa perked up at the sound of Emma coming in, raising her eyes from one of Regina's magic books.

"You're late." She spoke with a raised brow as she shut the book.

"I know, I was trying to find Killian." Emma sighed, causing Elsa to furrow her brows.

"What happened?"

"He and I had a... disagreement last night." Emma sighed, waving her hand, "He's frustrated that I've been pushing him away, and I tried telling him that this was important, he just... I don't know."

"Emma, did you try talking to him?" Elsa asked.

"I can't! He won't talk to me!" Emma huffed, "I tried talking to him this morning and he left."

"Left where?"

"Granny's."

"Emma, you have to talk to him alone."

"We were alone." Emma supplied, causing Elsa to roll her eyes.

"I mean truly alone. Where has he been staying while you moved in?"

"He's staying at Granny's, I guess." Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You need to go talk to him before you lose him, Emma." Elsa warned, causing Emma's eyes to widen a little, "Not saying you will, but... I don't know what this Snow Queen has in mind. I don't know what she knows, and I know that if she finds out you and Killian are fighting, she will use that to her advantage."

Emma took a deep, shaky breath, shaking her head.

"Elsa, I need to-"

"Go, please. I'll be fine." Elsa nodded, "I don't want you to lose Killian the way I almost lost Anna."

Emma clenched her jaw tight before turning on her heel and running to her car.

The small Bug roared to life, and Emma started down the road again. She rolled her eyes as she drove-the road was so incredibly icy, and it was downright ridiculous to drive on.

* * *

><p>She drove into town regardless, parking her car by Granny's and hurrying in.<p>

"Have you seen Killian?" Emma asked Ruby as she stormed in, out of breath.

"He went upstairs, I think." She nodded.

"Thank you." Emma sighed, hurrying to the back of the restaurant and up the stairs. She ran down the hall to Killian's door and raised her fist to knock.

She paused.

What if he didn't answer? What if he hated her? What if she was too late?

_Take a leap of faith._

Emma forced herself to knock regardless, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

"Killian, I would like to talk to you."

"Go away, Swan."

He was okay.

"Killian, please, I need to talk to you." Emma pleaded, "I want... I want to apologize."

No response.

"I'm an idiot, okay? I can't seem to get this whole romance thing right, and damn, do I know that. I always find a way to mess it up, or it messes itself up." She spoke with a sigh, "But, Killian, with you, I finally feel like I'm doing something right. I feel like... I feel like I've finally gotten this down. But, as always, I've found a way to mess it up. And, I'm sorry, Killian. I don't want to mess this up. And more importantly, I can't lose you, Killian. I can't let you walk out of my life."

There was yet again a few moments of complete silence, and Emma felt the tears behind her eyes flush out.

"Killian?" She asked, her voice cracking more than she'd like.

The door finally creaked open, revealing Killian's own hurt expression. Emma wiped harshly at her tears, averting her eyes from Killian.

"Emma," Killian finally spoke, "Did you truly mean all of that? What you just said?"

"Of course I did, Killian." Emma sniffled, "I never meant to hurt you."

Before she knew it, Killian's warm arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. She felt stupid, childish crying against his chest, but it was comforting, being in his arms.

"Emma, love, know that I won't be going anywhere. I'd go to the end of the world for you." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I will, too, Killian." Emma spoke firmly, "I'm so sorry."

Killian smiled down to her as he moved his hand to her chin, lifting it carefully. He pulled it up close enough for their lips to collide, Emma's eyes falling closed. Their mouths opened and closed around each other's like they'd always done, a dance they'd practiced over and over.

"Come in, it's cold." Killian murmured against her lips.

"As you wish." Emma spoke with a cheeky smile as he dragged her by her waist into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot.


End file.
